gpxplusfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasures of the Orange Island (Exploration)
Treasures of the Orange Island "What have you found when walking along the beach?" This page contains details about the exploration Treasures of the Orange Islands, and contains quest spoilers. To return to the list of Novelty & Rare Pokemon explorations, click here. Requirements The user must not currently be embarked on any other exploration, and have at least one slot open in their party to begin the quest line. Additionally, the following requirements are specified: * 20,000 interactions * 200 Pokedex entries * 75 achievements * 444 point fee This exploration has a cooldown period of 30 days. Tasks Task 1 "It is a gorgeous summer day, the sort of day that draws dozens of locals and tourists alike to the shore so that they and their Pokémon can enjoy the cool breeze from the ocean, the warm rays from the sun, and, in the case of this little town, the faintly tropical atmosphere. You used to frequently visit this little island - located among the archipelago known as the Orange Islands - as a child, but stopped as you aged. Now, on your own, you've returned to sunbathe on the beautiful beaches and to walk the streets if the quaint tourist town that has always rested in a special place in your heart. Well, the desire to vacation in a nice resort town was part of the reason you returned. Arguably the real reason you came back was because of an email you'd received from your mother a few months ago. She'd been cleaning out the attic and found a drawing you'd done when you were six or so. It appeared to be a drawing of the Johto starter Pokémon - only Chikorita was a water type, Cyndaquil was a grass type, and Totodile was a fire type. You'd stared long and hard at the drawing, but hadn't been able to retrieve any memories of drawing it, or why you'd drawn the Johto starters all funny. Your mom had reminded you that you'd drawn the picture on vacation, one evening when the family had traveled to a particular little town in the Orange Islands. So between that picture, and a desire to go to the beach, here you were... You'd arrived midday, and it would be getting dark soon. It would be best to get in a brisk walk along the beach before that happened and your inevitable hunger dragged you back into town." * Get 750 interactions Task 2 "Yep, you definitely missed this beach. The walk revitalizes your spirits and puts you in an excellent mood, so much that you’re beginning to rethink your decision to only stay for two days. But that’s all that you have time for before needing to return to your busy real life… Hey, watch it! You stop suddenly and look around. It isn’t clear who called out to you, though the voice sounds like it belongs to a kid. It is, however, clear what they were talking about. In the sand before you is a drawing of a strange Chikorita, with bubbles coming out of its mouth. You drop to the ground so that you can get a better look, completely in awe. Someone else had drawn the same sort of water-type Chikorita you had as a child…? Hello? Are you still there?' you call, scanning the tree line beyond the beach. “Did you draw this picture?”'' There is no response, but you feel the need to look for the kid. Maybe he is still nearby. If so, you definitely have a question or two to ask him." * '''Get 400 interactions Task 3 "You look all over the part of the beach where you found the Chikorita drawing in the sand, but you don’t find any trace of the boy who’d called out to you. Your good mood from earlier is somewhat tainted by this, but you try to be optimistic and push any negativity from your mind. I know who never fails to put a smile on my face. Come on out, Cleffa! You toss one of your Pokéballs from your belt, and in a flash of light your cute little Cleffa appears." * Have a Cleffa in your party at level 5 or higher The Cleffa must be obtained after the start of this task. A Cleffa adopted from the Safari Zone, as either an egg or hatched Pokemon, IS able to be used for this task. Task 4 "Cleffa! Clef clef! Hey, Cleffa!' you say, reaching down to hug your cute little Pokémon. 'Welcome to the beach! Have you ever seen one before? Do you want to go and play? Cleffa! Cleffa squirms from your arms. You set it down, assuming that it wants to go closer to the water, but instead it makes a complete u-turn and heads for the tree line. Eyes widening, you begin to stumble after your baby Pokemon. Cleffa, don’t go that way! You’re too little to run into strange forests without my supervision! But Cleffa didn’t hear your warning. It had already disappeared beyond the first trees at the edge of the beach. Beginning to panic, you head out in pursuit. Keeeeey! A shriek catches your attention, and you stumble into a small clearing just in time to see your Cleffa face-to-face with a terrifying Mankey. You reach for another Pokéball, but before you can your baby Pokémon begins to glow…" * Evolve Cleffa into Clefairy Cleffa evolves when happiness is maxed out. Alternatively, an already-evolved Clefairy can be adopted from the Safari Zone for this task. Task 5 "Clefairy! You watch in disbelief as your Cleffa evolves, and then locks eyes with the Mankey before it. The Mankey seems to panic now that its opponent is significantly larger and more confident-looking, and then bolts to the nearest tree and out of sight. You nearly gave me a heart attack, Clefairy!' you say, heading towards your Pokémon. 'Don’t ever run off like that--''' You stop mid-sentence. It quickly becomes apparent why Cleffa had run off initially. Behind Clefairy is a small, unfamiliar creature, huddled into a ball as if it’s in some sort of pain. You tentatively approach the strange Pokémon as your Clefairy gently strokes its head, murmuring softly to it. As you approach, you suddenly recognize the creature - but not from any textbook or photograph. No, you recognize the strange Cyndaquil from your childhood drawing. It appears as if you’d found a grass-type Cyndaquil - and a paralyzed one at that. But the poor thing has some movement ability, so it isn’t badly injured. Nonetheless, it definitely needs some berries to help it regain its strength." * '''Have 20 people feed the Spring Cyndaquil a Cheri Berry Task 6 "You manage to find enough Cheri berries nearby to cure the grass-type Cyndaquil of its paralysis. However, it is still very weak and tired. You don’t feel comfortable leaving it alone until its stronger, especially as night has begun to fall. Do you want to stay with me tonight?' you ask the Cyndaquil. 'I’ll take you back here tomorrow morning. I’m sure Clefairy would love a playmate for the evening. The Cyndaquil shyly nods, and allows you to lift it into your arms. You pause, thinking, and then remove the colored bandanna from your head and, with some difficulty, lay it over most of the Cyndaquil’s body. You’re extremely special, so I don’t want to draw too much attention to you,' you tell it when it eyes you quizzically. That, and you aren’t sure whether or not it is common knowledge that there are grass-type Cyndaquil on the island."'' * '''Get 1000 interactions Task 7 "The next day you and your Pokémon wake up early so that you can take the grass-type Cyndaquil back to the forest. Clefairy bounces at your side as Cyndaquil rides on your shoulder, wearing the bandanna on its back. It might be a bit difficult to reclaim your bandanna when you part ways with the Pokémon, given how much the Cyndaquil likes it. You stroll along the beach, and as you pass the place where you saw the Chikorita drawing you notice an abundance of Pokémon tracks. The sand drawing from yesterday is completely destroyed, and you don’t feel uncomfortable deducing that Pokémon were the ones to do it. What interest would Pokémon have with a drawing of a water-type Chikorita on the beach? You look around, and notice that the majority of the tracks lead to the water… Cynda cyn!' Cyndaquil jumps from your arms and sniffs around the sand, as if inspecting the footprints. 'Quil!' it demands, looking up at you. For a moment you are still, confused, then notice that your Clefairy is also looking around the sandy beach as if searching for something.'' 'I guess we’re looking for something now?' you say to yourself. 'Too bad I have no idea what we’re looking for…'" * '''Find the Special Exploration Item Task 8 "Finally, Clefairy calls out to you, then reaches down and picks up a clump of bluish Pokémon fur from the ground. It hands the find to you and you look it over, trying to imagine what sort of Pokémon it came from. There is one way to find out… Noctowl, I need your help tracking something!' you say, reaching down and removing another Pokéball from your belt."'' * '''Obtain a Noctowl The Noctowl must be obtained after the start of this task. A Noctowl adopted from the Safari Zone, as either an egg or hatched Pokemon, IS able to be used for this task. Task 9 "Noctowl takes one look at the fur in your hand and then takes flight, soaring higher and higher overhead. Meanwhile, Clefairy and Cyndaquil clamber at your side, so you decide to continue with them back to the forest where Cyndaquil lives; Noctowl will be able to find you easily. You soon reach the clearing where you found Cyndaquil - luckily it is empty this time of day, and there is nothing there to attack you or it. Cyndaquil rushes forward, and begins to make some noises, as if calling to something. Soon, you hear an unfamiliar call from not too far away, then some rustling. Then a Quilava pushes its way through one of the bushes to your left, and you’re barely surprised to see that it has the same flowery grass-type mutation that the Cyndaquil does. Of course there’d be more than one on the island. The Quilava nuzzles its lost friend and then looks up at you with large, expressive eyes, almost as if thanking you for taking care of its kin. You offer a tentative smile in return, feeling as though you and the unusual Pokémon are about to part ways. Then Noctowl bursts into the clearing from above, hooting in a panic. Something is wrong. Circling you, Noctowl indicates that you need to follow. Clefairy, Quilava, and Cyndaquil leave the clearing before you do." * Get 600 interactions Task 10 "You crash through the forest, and then come out near the beach again. But this section of beach is rockier, and you haven’t seen it before. It occurs to you that this is probably the section of beach that you’d seen marked off with 'No trespassing' once as a child, a part of the beach some combination of being too dangerous and not picturesque enough for beach-goers. You quickly catch sight of the situation: Noctowl has lead you to quite the gathering. Three boys, all of whom appear to be younger than twelve, are facing off against some of the strangest Pokémon you’ve ever seen. There is what appears to be a blue Meganium and a black Croconaw that has weak flames coming out of its body. Both of them look fatigued, but the Meganium in particular has several scars and cuts along her front. But the largest of the scars looks old, as if it has been there for many years. Your eyes travel to the Pokémon before the three boys. One of them has a large Raichu, and it seems to be the reason why the Meganium and Croconaw are so exhausted - the water types wouldn’t be able to handle too much electricity without becoming fatigued. The others boys have a Linoon and a Raticate. Finally, you catch sight of something beyond the water-types: nestled in the rocks is a nest of eggs, seemingly mixed between water Chikorita and fire Totodile. Are you boys trying to steal their eggs?' you shout, disgusted.'' ''One of the boys looks back, noticing you suddenly. 'Go away, dumb tourist! We’ve been trying to catch one of these Pokémon for months now, but they rarely show themselves to people. That doesn’t make it okay to raid a wild nest!' you retort. 'Pokémon eggs are gifts, and it’s not okay to steal them! Just go away,' shouts a different boy. 'We won’t abuse the babies that hatch from these eggs. We just want to be the first to own these rare Pokémon. We even devised a plan and everything,' says the boy who owns the Raichu, clearly the leader of the gang. 'These rare Pokémon will do almost anything to keep themselves hidden, so for a long time now we’ve been drawing pictures of them in the sand. They’ve consistently come to destroy the pictures, so today we hid super early and followed the Meganium after she found our latest masterpiece. Now we’re going to each take one of the eggs here. It’s too bad the Cyndaquil line seems to nest off the beach, but we’ll settle for two of the three. You notice the panic in the Meganium’s eyes as the boy speaks. While the Croconaw is probably just a nest-sitter, she must be the mother of the Chikorita eggs in the nest. For just a second, her eyes lock with yours, and you see a look that can only be described as a cry for help. She can’t do anything else, having already been weakened by the Raichu’s electricity. If you want the eggs in that nest, you’ll have to go through me,' you tell the boys. Clefairy, Noctowl, go! And you know what, just to scare you mean little kids - GO TYRANITAR!'"'' * '''Obtain a Tyranitar The Tyranitar must be obtained after the start of this task. A Tyranitar adopted from the Safari Zone, as either an egg or hatched Pokemon, IS able to be used for this task. Task 11 "The boys’ eyes widen as Tyranitar emerges from your Pokéball. You know that none of their Pokémon have a chance against something that powerful and have no intention of beating them up unnecessarily, but will do whatever is necessary to prevent the children from stealing the Pokémon eggs. Linoone can’t take on that,' whispers one boy to the leader.'' '''Coward,' says the boy in response. 'Raichu, use iron tail! Raichu begins to charge at your Tyranitar. If the boy wants to battle despite being up against an opponent with a clear type and power advantage, you want to make things quick and keep the blows away from the nest on the beach. Tyranitar, dodge and use Scary Face!' you call.'' Raichu reaches Tyranitar, who narrowly misses its blow. As Raichu continues to streak past the larger Pokémon, bound for a messy landing in the sand now that its target is gone, it locks eyes with Tyranitar. That’s more than enough to startle the smaller Pokemon, and its landing is even messier than you expected. 'Now use Chip Away! Just enough to scare it,' you add in a voice that doesn’t carry across the beach to the boys. Tyranitar reaches out and begins to attack the Raichu. All three of you can tell that it is holding back, and the Raichu, who seems to understand clearly what is going on, cries out as if in serious pain. It falls limp beside Tyranitar, triggering a whine from its trainer. 'How dare you knock out my Raichu!' the boy shouts, reaching for his Pokéball and summoning it back to him. ''Blinking in disbelief, you respond: 'How dare you think about stealing eggs from a nest! Get out of here, before I decide to take out my cell phone and snap a picture of you all to show the local authorities. And stay away! Hastily, two of the boys recall their Linoone and Raticate before all three of them begin to run down the beach, with only fleeting glances back. Once they’re out of sight, you move closer to the injured Pokémon by the nest. They’re exhausted, but not knocked out. Both of them eye you with looks of reverence and appreciation. You may want to have more guards around the nest…' you mutter softly. 'I’ll tell the local police about encountering kids who are stealing eggs out of nests from the no trespassing zone, though I won’t tell them what kind of eggs they are. You stand up, not wanting to loiter too close to the nest, when you hear a call from the tree line. A grass-type Typhlosion is standing there, holding what appears to be one of his eggs. He slowly ambles down to the nest with the others, and gently sets his egg down among the rest. Then he, and the other Pokémon among you, look at you expectantly. I get to take one? Why? As a thank you?' You’re in shock that the mutated starters, the Pokémon you once thought were just the figments of your imagination, want to offer you one of their precious eggs. They must think that you are an appropriate person to bequeath one too, that you’ll take good care of it.'' Which kind of egg will you choose?" * '''Choose an egg The egg chosen here will determine your reward at the end of the exploration. Ending "You make your choice, and hold the egg up to you to keep it safe. The Pokémon around you trill with happiness, and the Cyndaquil that you found the day before reaches up to hand you back its bandanna. You lean down to claim it, then chuckle as the Cyndaquil quickly drapes it across the egg to cover it. Perhaps the bandanna is supposed to be a gift for the baby when it hatches? I promise to take good care of it,' you say to the Pokémon around you. 'Come on, Clefairy, Noctowl, Tyranitar - let’s go back into our Pokéballs and then head back to the hotel. I should set this in a safer place amongst a pile of warm blankets. Your Pokemon return to their Pokéballs, while some of the others crowd around you. It becomes clear that the Croconaw, Quilava, and Cyndaquil want to escort you - at least part of the way - back to town. You begin to walk, and then notice a squirt of water from the ocean. Two Pokémon emerge - a water-type Chikorita and a black Totodile. They swim to the shore, and flames appear on the Totodile’s back once it is out of the water. The Pokémon run up to you, past you, to nuzzle at the Cyndaquil. In a flash, you remember. When you were very, very young you wandered away from your parents on the beach. You got lost, and ran into some Pokémon - three of these guys right here. The Chikorita had a huge, fading cut on her front, and she’d helped you to feel better about your recently skinned knee by showing how tough she was with her own injury. They helped you find the tourist part of the beach again before disappearing. You’d been too young at the time to know how unusual they were, so you’d casually drawn the Pokémon who saved you and then the memory slipped away, as you couldn’t have comprehended exactly how extraordinary it was. You smile, and continue your walk back down the beach as the sun finishes its ascent and the world around you begins to come alive for the day." Reward * Splash Chikorita, Magma Totodile, or Spring Cyndaquil Egg The egg awarded is based on your choice in Task 11. It will be added to your party upon completion of the exploration.